The Legend of Zelda: A Change in the Past
by linkfreak131
Summary: NO LONGER IN PROGRESS Link, from Wind Waker, wakes up from a nightmare about his past as the Hero of Time. There's just one problem: in his dream, The Hero of Time dies while fighting Gannondorf! What dose this mean? Now Link must go back into the past to
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **In case you're wondering what this story's about... well... your just going to have to find out for yourself! It's taken me a _very_ long time to think this one up for you guys. But if you don't like it, that's fine with me. It dosn't matter what you think of it, in fact, I incourage all opinuns! Yes, yes, I know I'm a _horrible _speller. But after all, I'm only in 8th grade, but cut me some slak, will ya! Just igrore them if you can... For all of you who've read _The Purest Heart of All_- by me of course- you know that it takes me awhile to update on my chapters. Well, that's not going to happen anymore! I'm useing my brother's old laptop and now I can type right when I'm done with my homework! Although I have heard from someone that it's a lot faster if you type in two o'clock in the moring... but anyways...Enjoy the story, guys!

linkfreak - (aka LK)

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker or The Legend of Zelda: Orcarina of Time. The charicters are _not_ real, people! (Although I wish they were...)

**Chapter 1: A Link to the Past**

Link was standing as best as he could agenst the pain in his arms and his legs. He had already been struck by Gannondorfs lighting strike nerly five times and was completly egsausted. He had no idea how he had survied all those blows from Gannondorf- he thought he be surely dead by now- but he considered himself lucky. Blood was dripping down from his forhead down to his neck. But Link didn't care. He was just trying to consentrate on beating Gannondorf.

He had just barly enough magic to use one more light arrow; and that was all he needed to finnish him off. One more perses from a light arrow and Gannondorf would be sealed away for an eterninty.

_'Good,'_ he thought. _'All I have to do now is bouce back his lighting strike a few more times, and then strike him with a light arrow, then he'll be gone for good! And Hyrule will be saved!' _ he thought through his pain and agony.

_'But...,' _He started to lose a littel bit of his grip on his sword and shiled as sweat started to drip down from his forhead and down his neck, _'If I miss, just once, I'm a gonner for sure!' _ He started to cringe his teeth in fear.

_'No!' _ He then tightened his grip on both the Master Sword and the Mirior Shild. _'I made a promiss to myself that I would_ never_ let Gannondorf win! _Never!_ No matter _how_ hard he tries, he will _never_ be able to take over Hyrule! Ever! And I will make sure of that! I don't care how long it takes! He will die for sure. And _I_ will be the one to do it!'_

"Powerful and yet foolish words, Boy." Gannondorf suddenly said, but loud enough for Link to hear for he was at the other end of the huge room that they were in.

"What!" Link said surprisingly as he steped one step back. "How in Din's fire can you read my thoughts!"

"The answer may await you in the after life, Boy. For I have traveled through the river of time and saw what is to become of you: you die, by me!" He started laughing. But only after a few seconds, he stopped, than said "But not the me you see before you, oh no, but by the me from the fuchure!"

"What on Earth are you talking about!" Link managed to say though his struggel to brethe. "Have you gone mad!"

"In about thrity seconds you will see _exacally _what I mean, foolish Boy!" he boomed over to Link.

_'What does he mean?' _ Link thought. _' Himself from the future? How can that be possible?' _ But then he reailsed something that he hadn't thought of before. _'But... if he somehow escaped from his seal in the future... then he would be able to get his dark magic back! You can almost do _anything_ with dark magic!' _ he realised as his eyes opended up wide with fear and realisation. _'Then that means... I have to fight _two_ Gannondorfs?'_

"That is exacally correct, Boy!" he boomed over to Link. He had just read his mind and knew excally what he was thinking.

"And now you are too late," said another voice that sounded almost like Gannondorf's, only slightly lower. Link couldn't really see who he was, but he knew he was next to Gannondorf. Link's vision had blured since the lighting strike had corrupted his vision, but he could tell that _this_ person was the other Gannodorf! From what he could tell the second one had on a huge robe that touched all the way to the floor, while the first Gannodorf only had a big black cape on over his black attire.

And then, before Link could react to anything, both of the Gannodorfs raised their right hand in the air. A big ball of lighting started to form up over them. Then, they both threw it at Link, strait into his face. He couldn't do anything, he didn't even have time to screem; all he saw was fuzzyness...

I-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhggggggg!"

Link sat up in his bed. Hot and stcky sweat was all over his forhead. He looked around; then he noticed that he was still back at home, in his own bed, back on Outset island. He breathed heavily as he reailised it all just a dream. A very _horrible_ dream. He noticed that he was hanging on to his bed sheet very tightly, and it made his hands hurt, so he let go of it, leving creaces ware his hands just were.

"That was so... scary!" he finnaly said as he calmed down, but he made sure that only he heard it because his grandma and littel sister were still sleeping peacefully in the bed under him, and he didn't want to wake them up. He new he was too old to be having nightmares, but ever since he found out that he was the reincarnation of the Hero of Time he had been having strange dreams about his past.

This happend every night for the past four months, right after his advenchure had ended. Each more terifing than the last. But this one topped them all, by far. He knew that this wasn't right. The Hero of Time wasn't supposed to die that way. He had defeated Gannondorf in the end. He had practicly memorized his story by heart! Everyone on the island knew it. He was even pretty sure that the people on Windfall island even knew about it!

But, that wasn't the point. His dream somehow got scrude up and he wanted to know why. It probaly wasn't anything serious, but he wanted to make sure. So he desided that, in the morning, he would go see the King of Red Lions. Maybe he could tell him the meaning of his dream.

Link crawled over to the ladder next to his bed, and carfuly climed down it. He tip toed his way over to the door, still with his bare feet and his PJ's on, and slowly opened it. He made his way over to the porch, and looked up at the stars. It always seemed to help him think: just gazing up at the stars. He could do it for hours if he really wanted to.

He was so engrossed by the stars that he didn't hear the door opening behind him and someone comming out, slowly tip toeing their way over to him.

"BOO!"

"Aaaahhh!" Link jumped, starteld. Then looked behind him and saw that it was only Aril. She was still in her pink and red night gown , holding her teddy bear. She had blonde hair, just like Link did, except it was about five inces longer than than his was; just enough for her to put it back in low pigtails. She even had the same blue eyes as Link did; execpt they were a bit bigger, and her eye frames were a bit slanted. It made her look very much like a Japanese person.

"Don't scare me like that _ever_ again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Link said angerly to Aril, and he ment it too.

"Oh, I was just having some fun! You shoulda seen the look in your eyes!" she said while giggling.

Link gave her a grumpy look, then looked at his wach and noticed that it was already 1:00 in the morning!

"Why are you up so early, Aril? Do you even know what time it is? You should be back in bed," he said as he pointed twords the door.

"I think I should be asking you the same question, big brother," she said as she put her hands on her hips, as if she were in charge. "Why are _you_ up so late?"

Link gulped. He really didn't want to tell his baby sister that _he_ woke up from a nightmare. Usally _she_ was the one who did that.

"I... couldn't go to sleep. That's all."

"Suuuuure you couldn't," Aril said while rolling her eyes. "That's why you woke up screeming. And don't tell me you didn't because I only woke up because of that! It was so loud, I bet the whole island woke up becuse of you!"

Link didn't know what to say. He had been had. There was nothing more that he could do but confess.

"Alright, alright. I'll admit it: I had a nightmare. Happy, now?"

"Yup," she said with a grin." But, everyone has nightmares. It's not _that_ emmbarissing to admit something like that, big brother."

"I just thought _you'd _be embarissed to have an older brother who still had nightmares, that's all..." He looked down at his bare feet as in shame.

"Oh, I don't care," said Aril. "You're the bestest big brother anyone could have!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug- aaaaaaawwwwwww.

"Oh, quit it! You're embarissing me!" Link said as he put one hand behind his head.then she let go of the embrace. "Well, we better get to bed now."

"Don't over sleep, though," Aril warned.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember? You promissed me you'd take me to see the big fairy up in Fariy Forest in the morning!" she wined.

"I did?" Link asked. Then he suddenly hit his hand on his forhead. "Duh! I _did_ say that, didn't I?" He said suddenly realising that he did acually say that. "Ok. I promiss I won't over sleep. But if I do, you have to wake me up, ok?"

"Okie dokie!" Aril said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Sssshhhhh! Don't wake Grandma up!" Link warned. "She doesn't even know I'm taking you there. It's our secret, remember?" Aril gave a sleeply nod and then walked off inside the house; Link followed her.

When Link got back into bed, after tucking Aril in, he was about to go to sleep when he suddenly remembered his dream, no nightmare, that he had. He hoped he didn't have another one like that.

_'That alomost felt too _real_ to be a dream,' _he thought. _'Oh, well. I'll just have to wake up extra early to ask the King of Red Lions about it.' _And befor he knew it, he driffted off to sleep.

I-

The King of Red Lions shivered from the cold. He had seen every one of Link's dreams every night for months. All of them about the past, and he made sure he watched them every night, just to make sure nothing was wrong with them. But Link's most recent dream ment trouble. He new just as well as Link did that _something_ wasn't right. And he knew how to fix it. All he had to do was take Link back to Hyrule castel, then he would tell him everything. But first, he needed to pay a visit to the Grate Deku Tree...

I-

Link streched and squinted his eyes as he woke up with the sun right in his face. Surprisingly, he didn't have another nightmare, again. But if he did, he didn't remember it. So he just shruged it off and quickly got dressed. He was about to put on his usual blue shirt with the crawfish on it, but then he decited not to. Instead he got out the green attire that he got for his Birthday. He had to admit, he didn't like waring it. It was uncomfortable to him. But something told him to ware it anyway.

As soon as he got the hat on, he headed striat for the door, not even taking his sword and shield with him. He knew he wouldn't need it anyway. All he really needed to do was go see the King of Red Lions, then go wake Aril up.

When he finnaly got to the dock, ware his boat the King of Read Lions was, he was about to speak, but he spoke first.

"Link, we must hurry."

"Huh? What do you mean? I just came here to ask you a question..." he said confused.

"I know that, but we must go to Hyrule Castle, quickly. There's is no time to waste, Link. We must hurry!"

"But _why_? I still have stuff I need to do..."

"I will explain everyting once we get there, Link. Go back and bring the Master sword with you."

"Um... ok sure..." He turned around and ran twords his house to get his things. When he got inside, he hoped that Aril and grandma were still asleep. Sure enough, they were. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was only 5:30. They wouldn't get up for another hour or so.

He climed up twords ware there was a small landing. This was ware Link and Aril usualy played games when it wad raining. And in the corrner, was all his equeptment: bow, arrows, deku leaf, bommarang, boms-in there bom bag so they wouldn't explode-, the megaton hammer, hook shoot, graple, the iron boot, the Wind Waker, the mirrior shield, and his sword, the one he earned from Mast Orca, his next door nieghbor. Link just grabbed his sword, the mirrior shield, and the Wind Waker. But just in case, he brought the hook shoot, too.

He was about to leave when he remembered that Aril and grandma would be worried about him if he just disapeared. So he grabbed a peice of paper and a pen, and wrote:

_Had to go out and do some errands._

_Be back soon._

_-Link_

He put it on his pillow and then ran outside.

"Ok, I'm here. Why are we going to Hyrule castel?" Link asked once he got to the dock.

"I told you, I will tell you everything once we get there. Warp us with the song of Gales so we get there faster."

Link nodded and took out the Wind Waker. It didn't look like much, just a small white stick that had a handel on it. But whenever you mover it, gliter and magic was swepted everyware throughout the air. But when Link moved it a setain way, more of it seemed to poor out, it even changed colors. He had moved it down, right, left, and up. Then, a gust of wind circeled them, bringing the boat high into the air; but the wind was so strong that Link had to close his eyes and cover his hands over them.

When he felt that the wind had died down to a complete stop, he looked up, and saw that they had landed right in front of Hyrule castle. Every time he played that song, it always took him to ware he wantted to go. He didn't even have to tell it anything! It's like as if it read his mind and knew exacally ware he wannted to go.

Link slowly moved twords the center of the big pool of watter that like a gulf, only instead of land along the outside of the edges, were pillers leading out to the ocean. When he got to the middel, he went dirctly twords the big ring of light that led to the bottom of the ocean, ware the entrace of Hyrule castle was at.

When he had first gone into the ring he had been plunged strait into the water. Of coures, his first instinck told him to hold his breath. But after about five minutes, and he still was no ware near the bottom, he couldn't hold it any longer and let go. He thought he would drown, but instead, he found that he could breathe just as normally as he could on land! Now, whenever he went down to Hyrule, he new that he didn't have to hold his breath.

After about ten minutes or so, they reached the bottom. And there standing, was the magnifcent Hyrule castle. A magical berrior was around it so no water touched it outside or inside, alowing Link to walk normally.

"Link," the King of Red Lions started saying, "go to the room at which you got the Master sword from. I will meet you there."

Link nodded and ran inside. He made his way over to the statue of the Hero of Time, the former him. The statues sword and shiled was raising up twords the hevens, as if thanking the Gods: Din, Nayru, and Fluore. It suddenly moved away for Link to enter beinith it by some unknown force, like it always did.

He went down the stairs and then entered the small room with stained glass windows of people who he didn't know, although he did see tham in his deams. But one person in pictular stood out to him. It was a girl, who looked about his age, that had green hair and wore nothing but green... kinda like the outfit that he was waring right now.

Then he saw the King of Red Lions standing, in ghost form, behind the small pilar that Link had first drawn out the Mast Sword.

"Why did you bring me here?" Link asked as he walked up to the pilar.

"It is because of your dream," he said to Link. "I never thought it was possible but I guss it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"That what would happen?"

He sighed. "That Gannodorf would brake though his seal once again."

"What!" Link yelled. "You mean he broke though _again_! Then that means I have to fight him _all over _again! You know how long that took me the first time? I almost drowed trying to do it!"

"Listen to me, Link!" he yelled back at him making Link shut up. "It is not what you think! Gannodorf has somehow broken though the seal and he has gone back into the past to finnish off what he couldn't do before! I know not _how _he did it, but he has done it! You must go to the past and seal him once and for all! _That_ is why I have brought you here, Link!"

"But what's the point of doing it again and again if he's just going to brake though it all the time!" Link yelled back at him.

"We _also_ must go to the Great Deku Tree to get some materails that you need to make a stronger seal. That way, he dose not brake though again."

_Now_ he was begining to understand. Link thought about it for awhile, then asked. "But how am I supposed to get to the past?"

"By placing the Master sword back in it's stand. It will return you to the time when the Hero of Time was fighting Gannodorf. You must take the Gannodorf from the presnt time and bring him here. You will seal him up then."

"How am I gonna do _that_? Link asked.

"That is for you to figure out for yourself. All I can do now is take you to Forest Haven ware you must get the materials for the seal. But right now, you must go back to the room at which you fought Gannodorf at to get the Master sword. Then we shall go."

"Alright then, let's go! We don't have much time left!" Link said happily as ran out the samll room, up the stairs, and back to his boat, the King of Red Lions. He was so excited to be going on another adventure, especialy since he was going to go to the past. He always wondered how places would look withough an ocean surrounding it. Then he remembered that he had to go back and get the Master sword. So he back tracked his way over there, using the Hook Shoot so he could get across the plate forms.

_'Man I'm sure glad I brought this thing,' _Link thought to himself. _'Other wise, I'd have to go alllllll the way back home to get it, and then alllllllll the way back here.'_ He grabbed the Master sword and then quickly back tracked his way over to his boat.

When he got there, they went though the glowing ring once again back to the surface so that they could go to Forest Haven.

A/N: Well, whadda think? Please review! And in case you wantted to know, yes, I did beat both games so I know how the ending goes. Actually, Wind Waker wasn't that hard. I beat it in a week.

L.K. -

_ If you feel down_

_see and talk to me_

_and you will_

_be happy._

_-Lovly White_


	2. Chapter 2: Link's Adventure

**Chapter 2: Link's Adventure**

Link played the Song of Gales with the Wind Waker to transport the King of Red Lions and himself to Forest Haven, ware they would go see the Grate Deku Tree. Acording to the King of Red Lions, he had some matterails that would create somesort of seal that would prevent Gannodorf from taking over Hyrule forever!

When they finnaly landed in front of Forest Haven, Link jumpped off his boat and onto land.

"So, what exacally do I need?" Link asked the King of Red Lions.

"You need the seed of a deku shrub, also known as a Duku nut, a forset firfly, a bottle of blue fire, a Zora fish, a poe, and a bottel of water from the Lost Woods. But, the Grate Deku Tree will most likly only have the Deku Nut But, he may also have the the blue fire; so ask for that as well. And catch a forest firfly as well."

"But, ware am I supposed to get the other things at? I've never heard of the Lost Woods before. And I really don't think I can cach a _poe_ inside of a bottel. They're _way_ to big!"

"Not in the past they aren't. Once you defeat a poe, it's sprit wil become small enough for you to cach." He then nodded off twords the island next to Forest Haven that had a huge amout of trees on it. "You see that, Link?" he said. "The place where you had to rescure the Kork from? In the past, that is called the Lost Woods. You can eighther go back in there right now and get some water from there, or, while you're in the past, you can go to the Lost woods and get some there. In which I recomend you do because, in the past, the Korki Forest- now known as Forest Haven- is inside of the Lost Woods. So you can just get it there. And you will have to be going to the Korki Forest anyway, so you might as well do that."

"Why will I be going to Korki Forest?"

"Because, Link, there is a sage that lives there that will help put the seal together for you. In order to put together a seal that powerful, you must have the right kind of magic to do so. And she is a very powerful sage."

"Ok, well, what's her name then? So I know who I'm looking for." Link asked.

"I will tell you that when before you leave. Right now, it is not important. For the time being, you must go see the Grate Deku Tree to get your supplies. But remember, be as polite as you possibly can."

Link nodded and then headed twords the entrance of Forest Haven.

When he got inside, he headed right twords the Grate Deku Tree, ignoring the Korks that were trying to greet him at the entrance. The forset itself wasn't too big, it was just _really _tall because the Grate Deku Tree was so large. Link swore he was at _least_ the size of Outset island! Maybe even _bigger_!

"Grate Deku Tree!" Link said when in front of him." It's me, Link. I have a favor to ask you: do you by any chance have a Deku nut?"

"I am so sorry, Link, but I do not. Deku shubs have been extinct more than three hundred years ago."

_'Oh grate! Just super!' _Link thought to himself_. 'How am supposed to get one now? Hey, wait a minute,... if I go to the past, I can get one there! I'm pretty sure I'll be going back about 1,000 years ago, maybe even more, so I'll be able to get it when I leave! Then I can go find the sage and somehow convince her to help me and then I can--'_

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Link?"

"Huh? Wha?" Link realised that he had been standing there for about a minute, just thinking. He quickly stood up strait and began speaking again. "Oh, yeah. Do you buy any chance have blue fire?"

"... I beleive I don't. Ever since one Kork actsidently tiped a jar of it over, and almost set our forest on fire, I have baned it to protect us. I watted to make sure none was left so I told them to cast it into the ocean."

Link sighed. "Well, thanks anyway." He startted to go back and tell his boat the bad news, when the Grate Deku Tree abruptly stopped him.

"But I do have a Zora fish you can use."

"Huh? But... how did you know that I needed--"

"I know everything that goes on inside, or the outside of my forset, Link," He said while laughing. "I heard you talking to your boat right outside, and I know exacally what you need. And I know everything about you having to go back into the past to fix the fuchure. So, if you go over to that pond over there," he nodded of twords a small pond off to the right of him, "you will find one there, and also some forest fireflies."

"Thankyou _soooo_ much! I apreicate your help! Is there anything that _I_ can do to repay you? Anything at all?"

"Yes. There is one thing you can do for me: I have this key that I have had for awhile now, but I cannot find a keyhole that will alow it to fit though. One of the Korks found it high up in a tree, and then gave it to me. But I have no use for it.

" When you get to the past, I think this will come in handy. And, I'd apresheate it if you could take it off my hands."

There was a small thoud on the ground beneif Link's feet. He looked down to see a small brownish golden key. It was tarnished and rusty, most likely from old age. But it also looked like it was made from wood; a very hard wood. On the very top of the Key was a small desighn that looked like a six- well, at least to Link it did- and was outlined in red with a small green gewel in the middel of it.

In it's base, it was still brown but with two golen stripes going from the end to middel, ending out to a small Triforce. But what really made the key look extra special was that, at it's holder, there were four gewels, each bigger than the next. The biggest was the green, then the red and yellow one were about the same size, and the blue one was the smallest.

Link picked it up.

"Wow! It's so... pretty. Thankyou, Grate Deku Tree," he said with awe and amazement. He had never seen anything so nice before- well, at least on a key.

_'It must open up something really important for it to be _this_ nice,' _he thought.

"Well, you're quite wellcome," the Grate Deku Tree said with a smile. " I hope it brings some use to you, Link. But, you better get going! I can already fell that something bad will happen if you do not go soon. You best be off."

Link nodded and headed off to the small pond to cach the Zora fish and the forset firely. Of course, there was only one Zora fish in whole pond, so it was difficult to cach since the pond was so big- it kept slipping away from him. But there were many forest firelies, so it didn't take long for Link to cach one of those.

When he finnialy got both of the items that he needed in his bottels- he always kept his bottels in his boat incase he needed them- he said goodbye to the Grate Deku Tree, also the Korks that crossed his path, and then headded off to his boat to go back to Outset island...

II-

Tetra was sitting at her desk, staring at a pice of paper with words scribbeled here and there over pictures of moutains and rivers she wasn't fimilair with. She had already discovered every tresure at sea, and on land- but only because she was able to find her way around with maps and charts that she had found long ago. So why couln't she desifier the one right in front of her? She had been at it for what seemed like an eternity! But she wasn't even close to being done.

She had told the crew about a week ago to stop at Windfall island for supplies, and a rest from the sea itself. But she had told the crew that they probally weren't going to leave the island for about another three days or so, so they weren't in any hurry and were taking there sweet time to load the ship up.

She sighed, stood up, and picked the old map up and put it back inside of her chest beside her bed- ware she only put her most valuable tresure in there.

Tetra didn't look much like a piraite, heck she was the only girl that was willing to live out at sea in seach for tresure that might not even exist! She had the clothes of a pirate: a blue vest, a white atire with a belt around the waist, boots, and a red bandanna around her neck. But as for her hair, when you're out at sea, if you let it down, it gets in the way, so she always put it in a bun on top of her head. She had the same bright blonde hair as Link and Aril did, and even the same beutiful blue eyes! But, most of the time, you really couln't see them becuse she was bossing everyone around- telling the crew what to do and how to do it- and they were to transfixed on her directions that they didn't have time to look at them.

But she didn't care. She liked bossing people around. It was her job as the captain of the ship to do so.

"Stupid map," she said to herself as she slammed the lid to the chest down as hard as she could. "I've been working on that map for over five years and I _still_ can't figure out where it leads to or what it's for! This just isn't fair!"

She kicked the chest as hard as she could to let out all her anger. But it only made her foot hurt really bad! But she only whinced a littel bit at the pain. As a pirate, she had learned to deal with pain- and this was nothing she couln't handel. Sure it would hurt for a couple hours or so, but she'd felt worse.

_Kock, Knock_

"Hhm? Who is it? What do you want?" she asked the stranger at the door even though she knew it was just one of the crew members.

"Miss Tetra, ther's a visitor for you outside," came the muffeled voice behind the door.

"Tell him to go away. I don't want to see anyone right now."

"But he says he has an offer of a lifetime!"

"I'm not interseted! Now for the last time, tell him to go away!"

"But he said something about some tresure map that you have and he knows ware it leads to."

_'What?' _she thought._ 'How could somebody know about my tresure map? I've never told anyone about it before! Not even my crew! So how could some... _stranger _know about my map? Unless it's...'_

"Is it by any chance that brat Link, again? You know what he looks like, right? Dresses in green, blonde hair, short- about my hight-, long pointy hat..."

"No it's defintly _not _him, Miss Tetra. This guy's dressed all in black and _insits_ on seeing you, and _only_ you- no one else. Pretty suspishious if I may so myself, Miss Tetra."

"Not Link, eh? What's his name then?" She was starting to dubt him of his word. Link didn't _always_ ware green. Sometimes he wore a blue shirt and some orange caprise. He came up to her one day dressed like that when she stopped at his island for supplies and almost didn't reconise him! So what was stopping him from waring all black?

"That's the thing, Miss Tetra, he won't tell me his name."

_'All right, this is getting weird. Why would someone want to see me this early in the morning and not be Link? ...Could he have been right all along about somone finding out my secret about being Zelda? No. That couldn't be it. It must be something else...'_

"All right. I'll go see him. Tell him I'll be right out." She stood up and walked twords the door, ready to go out.

"But Miss Tetra, we don't even know who this guy is! He won't even let us see his face! He could be--"

"I don't care who he is!" She opened her door to her room and slammed the door behind her, facing her crew mwmbr. "I don't care if he's the world's biggest murderer! I'm going to go see him, and there's nothing that can stop me from doing so!" She marched up the stairs and up twords the deck, passing the very frightened pirate that had tried to warn her.

When she reached the deck, she saw that three pirates were suronding someone dressed all in black. This _had_ to be the person the pirate was talking about.

"Alright," she said as she waved her hand for the pirates to move out. "He's no thret to us. Stop surronding him and give his some air! Now leave. I belive he asked to only see me. You seached him didn't you?"

"Yes, we did, Miss Tetra." said one of the pirate gaurds that had been surrounding him.

"Good. I have my sword with me anyway, so he can't hurt me."

She aproched the man in black after the gurds left and asked "Alright, who are you and what do you want? I'm very busy you know."

"Yes, very busy indeed," he said in a sly tone. "You're trying to desifer a map, aren't you, Tetra?"

"That's _Miss_ Tetra to you! Now I'll ask you again, who are you? And how did you know what I was doing?"

"Oh how rude of me. Sorry, but you alredy know who I am. You know me very well, actually."

"What are you talking about? I have _no_ idea _who_ you are! Now, you either tell me who you are or I'll force you off my ship."

"Heh heh," he said while smiling. She couldn't see his face, but Tetra knew she heard that kind of laghing somewhere before. "You can just call me the King of the Groudo. And I know everything about you Miss Tetra. That is how I knew what you were doing.

"But enough about that. I have a deal to make with you: I'll tell you ware that map leads to if you follow Link tommrow."

"What do you mean 'follow Link tommrow'? Where's he going? What dose that have to do with anything?"

"I wil only explain everything to you if agree to my littel deal. Now, do we have an areement?"

She didn't know what to say. If she agreeded to this so-called deal, she didn't know what to expect. But if she disareed, she wouldn't know where her map lead to. And she woldn't know what Link was up to- if he _was_ even up to something. But since she was a pirate, she was used to making agreements like these, so why not?

"Alright you so-called 'King', I agree. So what exacally do I have to do?"

He then gave an evil smile but, since she couldn't see his face, she didn't see it.

I-

Link had made it back to Outset Island by playing the song of Gales once again. He made his way to the dock and climed out.

"You know what you have to do, right?" asked the King of Red Lions.

"Yup. Shure do," Link answered. "Tommrow morning, I have to leave for Hyrule Castle and bring all my items with me, including food to last for about a good week or so. And I have to make _sure_ I have enough magic with me to last for a loooong time."

"And?"

"_And_ I have to make sure that _no one _knows where I'm going or what I'm doing."

"Good. As long as do that, you should be fine for tommrow. Now you should go get some rest. Tommrow will be a big day for you."

Link nodded. He was glad he was finnaly going to get some rest. He was up last night_ and_ he had woken up early. All that was on his mind right now was getting some sleep. He turned around to back home, and there, standing right behind him, was no other than Aril.

"Ack! What are you doing here!" Link said startteled. "I thought you were still asleep!"

"No way, Big Brother! Do you even _know_ what time it is?"

Link, actually, had no idea what time it was. He looked at his wach and that it was already 8:30!

"See? Alredy 8:30. Now, where are you going tommrow? I wanna know!"

"Well, uh, you see I, uh, can't really, uh, tell you..."

"He's going to Hyrule Castel tommrow," said Link's boat.

"Huh! But I thought you said--"

"Oh you are! Cool! Can you bring me back a present? Please?"

"Of course he will," said Link's boat with much reasurence. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Alright! Thanks Big brother! I'm going to go home and tell Grandma!" She skipped away happily over to her house.

"No, wait a second! Aril! Come back here! Aril!" But, she didn't seem to hear him calling for her back. He then turned over to his boat.

"What is your problem!" Link yelled. "I thought you said that_ no one_ should know ware I'm going! No one!"

"Calm down, Link. Your family has the right to know ware you're going. And Aril is part of your family."

"Ok, then," Link said after he calmed down a little. "But, _why_ did you tell her that I was going to get her a present?"

"Well I only assumed you would. After all, you _are_ her brother."

"Fine, then. I'll get her something." He turned around and started walking home. "But don't trick me like that again, ok?" he called over his shoulder.

A/N: Yay! Chapter two is done! Normally, I would answer my reviewers with some sort of responce, But my hands are really sore right now and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen for too long. So I'll just tell you guys this:

For all of you who said something about my spelling, I'm sorry about that because #1, I'm a horrible speller; #2, I'm using Word pad to type all this and it dosn't have spell check.

For all of you said something about hurring up with the next chapter, just be pacientok? I don't type very fast and I have _lots_ of homework to do now that it's getting closer to the end of the school year, so I don't really have time to type anymore. But after April's done with, I'll have lots of time to type- I hope!

L.K. -


	3. The Hyrule Dream

**A/N:** I dedicate this chapter to my best friend's, **halfathery357**, my best friend, pet mouse that died on Friday, April 22. Her name was Jupiter and she was a really good mouse- I know because I took care of her a week three weeks ago while she was on vacation. Jupiter, we will always remember you. May you forever rest in eternal peace.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _any_ of the Zelda video games. According to the information given to me, Aounman-san is the one who created it in the first place.

**Chapter 3: The Hyrule Fantasy**

"Relax, huh? How can I possibly relax when there's so much stuff to do? Now, where _is_ that thing...?"

Link was piling through all his items, trying to find what he was looking for. He and Arill were sitting on the landing in their p.j's, making sure Link had everything he needed; it was already 10:55 p.m. Aril was only there because Link had 'promised' to get her some kind of a present, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Maybe you wouldn't be in such a hurry if you started packing right when you got home like you were supposed to instead of sleeping all afternoon," Arill said quietly so that Link couldn't hear her.

At last, after two hours of looking though his things, Link picked up a small red and yellow box that had a piece of glass on one side, some buttons on either side, and a handle on the other.

"Finally! I found my Picto Box!" he said as picked it up and examining it to make sure it still worked.

"Why do you need your Picto Box, Big Brother?"

"For your present, of course. I'm going to take a picture of every new place I visit, and every important person I meet, and bring them back here to show you."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

Link smiled. He knew his sister would like _any_ present he gave her. Whether it was something really ridiculous, or something you saw every day, if you gave it to her as a present, she would go crazy over it, as if it were worth a million dollars or something! So to her, this was probably worth about billion dollars!

"Well, I think I'm all ready to go now."

He stood up and looked over his items to make sure he had everything. He had his Boomerang, Bow and arrows, Bombs, Grapple, Hook Shoot, Deku Leaf, the Wind Waker, his Iron Boots, and of course, the Picto Box.

"Well, I really don't think I need the Iron Boots for this. It'll just be extra weight for me to carry. Other than that, I think I'm done!"

"Oh no you're not!" Grandma called out from the kitchen. "I made you two full bottles of my special soup for you. You can't expect to go somewhere like that without taking any food with you. I'd hardly expect _you_ to forget about food. You're always eating!"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about _food_! How could I forget about _that_! Thanks Grandma!"

He put all his items on his belt, and the four bottles with the Fish, Firefly, and the soup. Then he put the Master Sword in its proper case, and put his regular sword in its case with the shoulder strap. Then he gathered them all up- and his shield- and put them by the door, so they would all be ready when he was ready to leave in the morning.

"Well, I'm going to bed now Grandma. I have to get up early tomorrow anyway."

He climbed up to his bed and was just about to go asleep when Arill said "What about Tetra?"

"Eh? What about Tetra?"

"Isn't she going with you?"

"No. Why in the world would she go with me? She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh. Well I just figured..."

"Figured what?"

"Well, you always go over there to see her, so I just thought that since you guys liked each other so much that-"

"What!" Link quickly sat up in bed. "I don't like her! She's a spoiled kid that gets what she wants, whenever she wants it! The only reason why I go over there so often is because I'm worried about her safety. And I can't tell you why she has to be kept safe because that's a secret."

"Oooooh. It's a secret, eh? I think I know what it is."

"No you don't."

"Oh yes I do."

"Ok then, prove it! What's the 'secret'?"

Arill grinned, and then giggled a little before she started saying "Link likes Tetra! Link likes Tetra! Link likes Tetra!"

"What?" Link got bright red in the face whenever she started taunting him like that. She did it with every girl he met, too! Once, when they all went to Windfall Island because they were having a fair, a shy girl came up to Link and said "Hi, my name's Akiko (**A/N:** Taken from Case Closed.). What's yours?" They ended up staying together the entire day! And after that, Aril sang that same song to him, over and over and over and over again, and she wouldn't stop for three weeks!

"Oh good God, not _this _again!"

He put his pillow over his head and pressed down very hard so he wouldn't hear Arill's 'song' and only muffles of it. Eventually, after about five minutes, the muffles stopped, so he lifted the pillow from his head. She either got sick of 'singing', she thought he was asleep, or Grandma finally told Arill to stop bugging him so much. Either way, he didn't care. Right after that, he fell asleep.

-II-

"But Miss Tetra, you can't possibly do this! Staying here all by yourself, it's too dangerous!"

Tetra's crew had dropped her off in front of Hyrule Castle- or at least, what was left of it. She was inside one of the life boats with two ores to take her to a small destination.

"I can do whatever I please! I'm the captain and whatever I say goes! Now, you will pick me up tomorrow morning at exactly 7:00, you hear?"

"Y-yes Miss Tetra."

What else were the pirates to do? They couldn't just say no to her. You would think that would be an easy thing to do, but not when Tetra's the captain. If you don't do just as she says, you automatically pay the ultimate price. And _none_ of the pirates _ever _spoke of it because it was just too horrible to even _think_ about!

They slowly lowered the life boat into the water, so that Tetra wouldn't fall out when she reached the water.

"Now," she said as she finally got on the water, "Niko, you're in charge until I get back on deck. And until then, stay as far away from here as possible. I don't want a single soul to set eyes on you, you hear?"

"Yea, Miss Tetra," all the pirates said in unison.

"Good." She watched as the Pirate ship sailed off into the distance. After she could only see a small outline of it, she then paddled slowly over towards the center of the remains of Hyrule castle, towards the glowing ring.

You would think that because it was always there that anyone could just go though it. But Tetra knew that only people of the Royal family could go though it. And since she had the Royal family's blood running though her, she could safely pass though. But the only reason that Link could also go though the ring was because his boat possessed the spirit of the formal king of Hyrule. But it probably also would have let him though anyway since he_ was_ the reincarnation of the Hero of Time, and was now known as Hero of Winds.

But all that didn't really matter to her. All she cared about was getting what she came here for: the treasure the so-called 'king' of the Gerudo had promised her. He told her that all she had to do was follow Link and steal his forest firefly so that it could give off the right light so she could read her map and finally know where it leads to. She didn't know why she could just _go_ to Forest haven herself and get one, but he told her that she had to follow Link because then it would be easier to reach. She didn't understand that part but she figured she might as well trust him.

She finally reached the bottom to the entrance of the _real _Hyrule Castle. She put the boat off to a far away corner, and then hid behind a pillar so that when Link came he wouldn't see her there.

-I-

Link woke up, sat up and stretched his arms out in front of him, yawning. It was only 4:00 a.m. He didn't want to get up now, he usually slept in late- like at 12:00 P.M.-, but he just couldn't sleep in on an important day like this! He jumped out of bed, careful not to wake up Grandma and Arill, and quickly got dressed. He got out the same piece of paper that he had used the other day to tell Grandma where he was and quickly wrote down:

_Gotta go now. See you in an hour or so. _

_Maybe even later, I don't know._

_-Link (4:00 a.m.)_

He placed it on his pillow, grabbed his things, and then ran out the door towards the dock.

"I'm here now!" Link had run strait non-stop so he was really out of breath. But he eventually, his breath became steady.

"Good, we need to leave now. Do you have everything? Well, I already know that, I can see it in your eyes that you're excited about going, so let's go."

Link didn't say another word and jumped right into his boat. He played the sound of Gales, and soon enough, he was right in front of Hyrule Castle. All he had to do now was go inside of the glowing ring.

When he reached the bottom, he ran right all the way inside, to the small room with the stain glass windows. The statue of the Hero of Time had somehow already been moved, as if it somehow_ knew _that Link would be passing though here again.

He stepped up the pillar that he had originally gotten the Master Sword from, and was about to put it into the tiny slit when he was stopped.

"Do not be so hasty, Link. You're not yet ready to go."

"Eh? How come? I _do_ have everything, right?"

"Yes and no. You have all the items you need, yes. But you don't have all the information that you need.

"First of all, once you place the Master Sword in its pillar, you will be sent back more than two-thousand years ago. You must then head towards the Lost Woods and find the sage that lives by the Forest Temple. Ask for her help once you have collected all your items. Then, go back to Hyrule Castle to where Ganondorf is at. Lure the Ganondorf from this time back into the Temple of Time, where the Mast Sword is, travel back to this time and then defeat him."

"Ok. But, what about speaking Hylean? I can't speak that; only Japanese."

"In your mind you already _know_ the language. You'll get used to it after awhile."

"Ok... But... you never told me the sage's name that I'm supposed to meet. How am I supposed to find her if I don't know her name?"

"Ah yes, her name," he closed his eyes slowly, as if trying to think of what her name was. But he wasn't. He was trying to see if he_ should_ tell him or not.

"Her name is Saria. Do not_ ever _forget that."

"Don't worry, I won't. I can remember things from a _loooooong_ time ago."

Link then placed the Master Sword into its slot. A big triangular beam of light glowed around the whole room, blinding everyone that was in it for a split second. And then, he was gone. Not a trace of him anywhere. Only the Master Sword was left in the pillar.

"That's what worries me..."

**A/N:** If you want to know how I came up with the times in this chapter, all I did was simply look at my watch. Whatever the time showed there, I'd put it down. Just thought you might want to know that...

Oh yeah, I made a huge mistake! Link doesn't have blue eyes in this game, he has _green_ eyes! Sorry 'bout that, guys... My bad...

If you want to know more about how the Master Sword transportation allows Link to go back into the past without ageing, that will be answered in a later chapter. Most likely in six or seven, maybe even five...

**Responses to reviewers:**

Sorry! There were no reviewers that asked a question this time! But thanks for that one reviewer that gave me the idea of putting the three Goddesses inside the story (sorry, I forgot your name!)! I was thinking about doing _something_ like that, but I didn't give it too much thought. But, now that I see that people out there really _want _them inside, I shall do it! (Don't worry; I'll credit you in the Credits at the end.) And if _anyone_ has _any_ more ideas for this, you can either put it in your review, or you can e-mail me at -

Reputation is what

others think you are.

Character is

what you are.

It is the true you.

_ - Unknown_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the really, really, really, really, really, really, really long wait, guys but my laptop crashed, so it doesn't work anymore.

But anyways, I got the Orcarnia of Time sound track so now there shouldn't be any misspelled words that are important to the story. Well, just from that game at least. I don't have the Wind Waker one. Maybe I'll get that one... I don't know. Here's chapter #4. Enjoy!

L.K. -

Chapter 4: Kodai

The light grew enormous inside of the Temple of Time. It poured out from all the windows. It was so bright; you could see it from hundreds of miles away. Literally.

Link was riding on Epona, galloping through the starry night, on his way to Kakariko village for some last minute supplies before going off to fight Ganondorf at his castle. But it would take him a while to get there because he was right in the middle of Hyrule field. So it would take him a good two days to get there if he kept his slow pace: stopping randomly only to just gaze up at the stars, or to just play his Orcarnia for awhile to talk to Saria. Other wise it would most likely only take him a day and a half to get there.

Then, Link brought Epona to a halt.

"What's wrong, Link? Don't tell me you want to stop again. We really need to get going ya know," Navi said quit annoyed. She was Link's fairy, his guardian fairy. Every Kokiri had one. But, Link wasn't really a Kokiri. He may have been raised by the Great Deku Tree, but he was still a Hyleanian-that's why he could grow.

"No, it's not that," Link answered. "I thought I saw something over there," he pointed towards the direction of Hyrule Castle. "It almost looked like it came from the Temple of Time. Like a flash of light."

"Well I certainly didn't see anything. So let's just keep going and stop worrying about some flashing light. We really shouldn't waste anymore time than we already have."

"Well, you can stay here if you want. I'm going to go see what is was."

"What! Y-you can't be serious! We wasted all that time before, and now you want to do something else?" She turned a bright red and flashed wildly around Link's head.

"Rubbish! Absolutely rubbish! I won't allow you to do such a thing! Not without my permission! Hey... wait a minute... come back here! Liiiiink! Come back here this instant! Do you hear me?"

But Link was already too far away to hear her screaming at him. Navi couldn't just let him go. So she had no choice but to follow.

I-

The light had faded down completely inside the Temple of Time. Link stood there, gripping tightly onto the Master sword. He opened his eyes and looked.

"Wow, I... I did it. I made here ok! Things here sure do look different. I mean, there are no stained glass windows in this room like it does in the future," he said to no one in particular, just himself.

"You got that right."

Link turned around and was surprised to see that Tetra was the one who had said that!

"Huh! W-why are you here! H-how did you get here!"

"How do you think I got here! I followed you, you moron! Now where exactly are we?"

"We're in the past, ok? But you won't be for long! I'm taking you back right now! You're not safe here! There are people who want to kill you! Don't you understand that yet after I've told you a million times before!"

"Fine then. Take me back."

Link stood there, still angry at Tetra for following him, but also angry at himself for not making sure that the close was clear before he went into Hyrule Castle- his mistake could cost her life! He was also angry at himself for not asking how to get back to the future before he left! He was in such a hurry to leave that he had just completely forgotten!

"I knew it! You don't know how, do you? Well that's just great! Just wonderful! Now we're all stuck in the past with no idea on how to get home! Gee, thanks a lot, Link. I really owe ya one!"

"Tetra, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get stuck here like this. But it's not my fault..."

"Forget it, Link! I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now!"

Link had had enough. First, she blamed it all on him for doing this to her, when she was the one who did it! Second, she didn't even want to talk to him because, 'supposedly,' it was his fault! Well he wasn't about to take this anymore.

"Listen! I've just about had it with you! It's not my fault that you're stuck here! If you hadn't followed me in the first place, you wouldn't be here right now, now would you! So don't complain to me that it's my fault that you're here! If you really want to go home then you're going to have to face the truth and stop blaming things on other people! You may be pirate but that means nothing here! You're not in control anymore, Tetra, whether you like it or not! And you're especially not in control of me!"

Link took a big breath before finally saying calmly: "I don't know about you, but I wasn't planning on sticking around here forever, arguing with you. So I'm going. You coming with me, or not?", and then started to turn around to leave but was waiting for Tetra's reply.

Tertra didn't know what to say. She just stood there, awed at what Link had said. He had never yelled at her, ever! He had always been polite and kind to her, no matter what she made him do for her. Whether it was washing the whole boat, head to toe, or just fetching her a glass of water, he did it without any complaints. She supposed it was the only reason why he did this was because it was his "destiny" to guard her with his life.

Link didn't say anything else. He turned back forward and started walking out. Tetra had no choice but to follow him. But, they didn't get too far because they heard footsteps coming towards them. They stopped dead in there tracks.

"Quick, Tetra, let's hide over here behind this wall."

Link pointed to a small stone structure that looked similar to an alter. It was solid brick, and, on the front of it, it had the Triforce engraved in it. They quickly made there way over towards it and ducked behind it.

"I really don't think this is going to do us much good, Link. This thing is really small."

"Be quiet! I don't want them to hear you!" he said while whispering. "We could be in serious trouble if we get caught! Just stay low, ok?"

III

"This is crazy. I don't even know why I'm going along with this."

"No one even said that you had to come along. You came on your own free will."

Link had stopped Epona right outside of the Hyrule entrance gates. They were opened, as usual, not like they were seven years ago where they would close up the gates at night fall. Now, ever since Gannodorf had taken over, they were always opened.

"You don't have to go inside if you don't want to," Link said to Navi. "You can just stay under my hat the whole time if you like. I know you don't like going here since it makes you feel sick because you're made of pure good magic, and there's evil all around here. I understand that perfectly."

"Y-yeah. I think I'll just do that. I'm starting to feel sick already."

She flew under Link's hat while he proceeded into Hyrule's square and into the Temple of time.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" His words bounced off the walls and made it echo back to him, as if he was asking the question to himself. But, of course, no one answered him.

"See? I told you nothing was wrong. But did you listen to me? Nooooooooooo. You completely ignored me!" Navi had flown out of Link's hat, since there was no evil in this room, and had turned a bright reddish color.

Link sighed. "I guess you were right, Navi. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before."

"Oh, that's ok." Navi dimmed down to a light pinkish color and told him not to worry about it so much and that people make mistakes all the time. They turned around to leave and started walking out. But right when Link was about to go through the doors, he heard someone else, as if telling that someone to be quiet.

He turned around sharply and yelled "Who's there!" The whispering had stopped- of course- and all you could hear was the echo Link had made.

"Um, may I ask what that sudden outburst was for?" Navi asked.

"I could have sworn I heard someone talking to someone else, telling them to be quiet." Link started walking towards the small brick like alter that was about twenty feet away from him. If anyone was hiding anywhere, it would be there.

"Alright, then. You'd just better be right. For your sake..."

I-

'Who are those people, anyway? They're probably guards looking for kids who cause mischief. If that's the case, if they find us, we're goners for sure!'

Link was biting his fingernails, trying to calm himself down.

"Stop it, Link," Tetra loudly whispered to him. "Do you even know how much noise you're making?"

"Who's there!"

Link and Tetra were completely silent as those words echoed throughout the entire temple. Then the two "Guards" started talking to each other.

"Look what you did, Tetra!" Link whispered over to her. "Now they know we're here!"

"Well, if you hadn't been biting your finger nails I wouldn't have told you to be quiet! Gosh, you really are stupid!"

But Link had ignored her words completely. All he heard were footsteps coming towards them. And they sounded like they were in a hurry, too.

Link didn't know what to do. If he defended himself with a sword, then the "Guards" would know that he was armed and then they would be forced to fight him, which Link probably would of lost. If he surrendered peacefully, then they would be captured and gone to jail for sneaking around- even though they weren't. If he told them the real story, they would think that he was crazy and put him in some sort of mental camp. But what else was he to do? He didn't want to fight anybody, that's for sure.

As the footsteps got very close, Link had to make a quick decision.

"Ok, ok!" Link stood up and looked strait into the face of the "guard."

"Look, I'm sorry we came in here but I didn't know we would end up here. It's all just a BIG misunderstanding... wait a second." Link took another good look at the "guard." Wasn't there supposed to be two of them? Oh wait; there was a person and a fairy. That was probably what had made that other voice... but, fairies couldn't become guards, could they?

He then realized that the only person that could have been a guard was the man dressed in green. He didn't realize it before because his outfit was dirty with mud and grass stains. Then, he finally realized who he really was.

"Are you... is your name by any chance... 'Link?'" Link asked the "guard" with curiosity.

"Uh, yes, it is. But how did you know my name was Link? It's not a very common name."

"Oh my gosh... It's really you! I can't believe I get to actually meet you! This is so cool! It is such an honor to get to meet you!"

Link felt like as if he had just died and gone to heaven! Imagine if, at this very moment, you got to meet your most favorite person, character, or super star... That's how Link felt. To him, the Hero of Time was a super star. All of his life teachings were based on him.

"Well then, would you mind telling me who you are since you know who I am?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't properly introduce myself yet: my name's Link, too! I'm the reincarnation of you from the future!"

"Well duh!" said Navi. "If you're his reincarnation, then you have to be from the future! That's what a reincarnation is! A person that died in the past being reborn in the future!"

Link, the grown up, looked at Navi suspiciously. "How do you know all this kind of stuff, Navi?" he asked.

"Because I, the great Navi, know everything! When are you going to get that through your head?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, you could still be lying to us," he said to the other Link. "Do you have any proof that you're from the future?'

"Ummm... well I used the master sword to travel through here, so I guess that would be proof, right?"

Link looked through the opened doorway and was surprised to see that the master sword was right there in its pillar, as if it had been there all along and not been touched.

"But that's impossible... how could that be there...?" He walked up to it and took out his own Master Sword to compare the two. Sure enough, the master sword that was in the pillar was the same as the one in his hands. It just had a few extra scratches on it, but that was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"But, this could easily be duplicated in its looks. You must have some other kind of proof with you." He walked back over to Link while putting his sword back in its case on his back.

"Um... well um... I don't think I have anything else to show you..."

"Yes you do," Tetra said. "You have tons of things!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Link said as he turned to face her, obviously still mad at her for following him.

"Well let's see..." she pretended to think and then quickly answered "How 'bout your Wind Waker? Maybe that would help!"

"Gee, Tetra, you could have told me a little nicer than that!" he turned around and pulled his Wind Waker out of his pocket to show to Link and Navi.

"Oh my gosh. Is that the legendary Wind Waker I've heard so much about?" Navi flew up a little closer to get a better look at it. "Yep. This is definitely it. I've heard many rumors about this instrument. I can't believe I'm actually seeing it right now!"

"Dose that mean you finally believe that we're from the future... and that you're not going to hurt us?"

Link laughed a little. "Of course we wouldn't hurt you. Even if you weren't from the future we wouldn't hurt you! And of course we believe you,"

Link gave a sign of relief. "Good." he put the Wind Waker back in his pocket. "Well, I guess I should start off by telling you why I'm here in the first place, huh?"

"That would be nice."

I-

Both Links, Tetra and Navi, walked out of the Temple of Time and into Hyrule field where they would part, and where Epona was waiting for Link.

"Well at least now I understand everything," Link said." I know that you are only here because of a dream that you had. But I still don't understand why she's here." He pointed towards Tetra.

"Oh, she's Tetra. She's part of the Royal family so technically, she's Zelda. I didn't want her to come... she kinda followed me over here."

"Well I guess you can't really do anything about that. But anyways, I was kinda wondering if you could, well, since you're going to go to the Korki Forest, I was wondering if you could do me a personal favor while you're there."

A/N: In remembrance to the class of 2005 from Holy Angels School, I dedicate this chapter to them. We ROCK, guys!

Responses:

MageWriter14: Thank you sooooooo much for doing that! And thanks for the spelling correction.

bluedranzer77: Yeah, yeah I know that already. I'm trying my very best here, guys!

Ado-sama: So sorry to keep you waiting! As you know, my laptop broke down. But I MIGHT get another one with my Graduation money! Until then, I'll just have to use our family computer... Good job on that accent, though!

halfatheory357: You didn't HAVE to review, ya know. You usually just e-mail your reviews to me... But, what are ya gonna do?

Atchika: Thanks fir reviewn'! You guys ALL mean a lot to me!

Well that's it for chapter 4. And yes, like I said before, there is a method to that entire thing about Link not aging and how the path of time was reopened again and what not. I will explain it all later.

Until next time, see ya!

L.K. -


	5. Catch That Poe!

**A/N:** Sorry this took soooooo long to put up but my brothers have been hogging up the computers all day for the past four weeks and I haven't gotten the time to type. But I've made this chapter EXTRA long because of it.

And just so you all know, no I did not have the time to spellcheck this chapter. when I have the time, I'll go back and spell check it for you. Enjoy!

-L.K. -

**Chapter 5: Capture the Poe!**

"You want me to _wha!_"

Both Link's, Navi, Tetra and Epona were standing outside of Hyrule Twon. It was midnight, but they were all getting ready to go their seprate ways, not bothering to spend the night where they were at. Tetra was having a conversation with Navi while both Link's were having a discushion of there own.

"I can understand if you don't want to, but I don't see any other way for you to pass through Kokiri Forest without being asked too many questions."

"sigh I guess you're right. I don't have any other choice, do I?"

"I know you don't want to, but I'd aprecate it if you did; I don't want them to worry about me so much."

"How do you know that, though? I thought you said you had to go there afew months ago. Didn't you see them then?" Link asked.

"...They didn't reconise me. they thought I was just an adult passing through to the Lost Woods."

"But _surely_ they knew that you would've grown older and look different from the past seven years."

"Kokiri aren't supposed to grow up. They stay as children forever and never die of old age. As long as they don't leave the forest, they won't die. But, since I'm not a Kokiri, I was able to leave the forset and grow natrually like any other human would.

"But... they don't know that. they think I'm dead.

"I had to go back to the Lost Woods so that I could go to the Forest temple to find the Forest Sage. And since I had grown, they didn't reconize me."

Link fell quite for a moment.

"That must of been horrible for you," Link said. "Don't worry, you can count on me! I can pretend to be you, no problem! Tecnectaly I _am _you anyways, so what difference dose it make?"

it didn't matter so much to link that he had to pretend to be someone for someone eles. He was just glad he was helping out, and that it would help him, too.

"Thankyou so much! You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that! All we need now is one more approval."

"Huh? One more approval?"

_'What's he mean by "one more approval?' _Link thought. _'I thought I was the only one who needed to pretend to be a Kokiri. It couldn't be Tetra. Why would she need to pretend to be one?'_

"All Kokiri's have fairies," Link startted saying and interupted Link's thoughts. "And if you show up over there withought one, they won't belive you... Well, they might, but I'd rather not go into that. And the only fairy that would be willing to help us, and know the way through the Lost Woods, would be Navi."

"Did I just hear someone say my name?" Navi turned around sharply twords "her" Link. "You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"No, no. I was just explaning to him why you have to go along with them."

"O-o-o-o-oh. I see." Navi turned halfway ywords Tetra, stopped, and then flew strait twords Link's face and turned bright red. "What do you mean I have to go with him! I'm supposed to be staying with you! Not him!"

Link shooed her away from his face with his hand. "But Navi, _they_ need your help more than _I_ do. All _I_ need to do is go to Kakariko Village to get some supplies. But _they_ have a big important job to do: they have to go through the Lost Woods, but if they get lost in there they'll die! The future would change completly if that happened! That's why _they_ need you!"

Navi grew silent for a moment, then said "But I'm concerned about you. How are you ever going to get along without me?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm just going to Kakariko Village and that's it!"

Navi thought for a moment. "Hmmm. I guess it's not a bad idea. But how are we supposed to meet up with you again?"

"I'll stay in Kakariko Village for about seven days. If you all don't return by then, I'll come looking for you."

Navi paused. "Well I... _guess_ it's not such a bad idea... It could work out. Alright, I'm in! Let's go princess and... future boy! To Kokiri forest we go! Goodbye, Link! See you soon!"

Tetra, Link and Navi said their last goobyes to link as they headed off twordsKokiri forest. Navi was their only source of light, so she began to lead the way through the dark night. After a few minutes of quite walking, Link decided to brake the silence.

"How come it's already nightfall? When we left from the future it was morning already."

"That's right," said Tetra. "When we left it was an early morning."

"Well then you probaly wer'en't sent back _exacally _two hundred years from then. You probally missed out on a few hours," Navi explained.

Link nodded as in "Oh yeah. I see now" and Tetra did the same.

"Well then, since it's night, shouldn't we set up camp or something?" Link said.

"Why should we? We practicaly just woke up. We could cover a lot of ground at night," said Tetra.

"But then that would mean we would be too tired to travel when it's light out."

Navi stopped and turned around to face them. "You got a good point there. Besides, I was awake all day. I need my beauty sleep."

Link and Tetra looked around for a spot to set up camp. But, all there were was vast plains. No caves or anything. But Link finally spotted a tall pine tree and suggested that they stayed there. He got some firewood from the dead brances beneath the tree, and started a fire. Link put down all his items bidside him, But he left his sword on his back. Then he got out one of his bottels that had his grandma's famous soup, his favorite, and poured half of it into another empty bottel, and then held them up near the fire, so they would heat up a little bit.

"You want some, Navi?" Link asked.

"No thanks," she said. "Can't eat."

Link nodded and then pulled the soup away from the fire because the glass was getting too hot for him to hold. He then handed one to Tetra.

"Here you go," he said. "it's a speacile soup that's been passed down in my family for years! You'll have to drink it out of the jar, though. I didn't think of bringing any spouns or chopsticks with me."

Tetra took it and looked at it oddly. "Is it supposed to be orange... with white chunks floating around in it?"

Link gave her a "Well don't complain to _me_" look. She otomaticaly kept quiet and drank the soup without saying another word.

Link always had a way with the expreshions on his face. He could probally carry out a conversation without saying a singel word! With the exeption of nodding and shaking his head for saying "yes" and "no".

After drinking their soup, and a few minutes of silence, link noticed something was wrong with tetra. She was looking foreward, not exacally at Link, but sort of past him. And she just sat there, not speaking a word. Which was unsulal for her because she usally spoke a lot.

"Uh, Tetra, is there something wrong?"

She didn't say anything. She just lifted her right hand and slowly pointed in the direction of Link.

Link raised his eyebrow in confushion, but he looked behind him anyways. He expected to just see a clear stary night sky over a vast plain. But, instead, he only say two grate big yellow and red eyes staing right in his face! he couldn't breath. He was in a state of shock and horror.

He slowly, _very _slowly, baked up so that he was closer to the fire, and so that he could get a better look at what it was.

Now that Link was looking at it from a distance, it's eyes weren't _that _big anymore, but still pretty big. It seemed like it was floting about tree feet in the air, and carrying a carrying a lanturn with a lit flame inside. It didn't really have a face. Just _really_ big eyes!

"What the hell _is_ that thing!" he wispered to Tetra, who was just as scared as he was.

"I have _no_ idea but let's get out of here!"

"No, don't run!" said Navi. "It'll only make matters worse. A poe could follow you untill you die."

"Wait a minute... are you saying that..._ thing _is a poe!" asked Link

"Uh... yes? Is that good or bad?"

"Good." Link stood up and reached for his sword, the one that Orca gave him back on Outset, on his back, and slowly reached down for his mirrior shild that was on the ground with all his other items.

"Are you crazy! You can't fight a poe with a sword!" said Navi. "It'll go right through it! You have to use arrows!"

"Arrows? But... ok. Whatever you say." He reached down again for his bow and ten of his arrows, put his shild back down and put his sword back on his back. He put nine arrows in his pocket and one in his right hand and took the bow in his left. He aimed for the poe and shot it with the arrow. It covered its face up quickly once the arrow hit it. It was _not_ happy.

Link had faced many poe's back at home, especaly in the earth Temple. he usally defeated them by shineing light on them. So, shouldn't it work on this one, too? But, it was night. there was no light to be seen (exept for the fire, but that didn't really count).

_'Come on, Link, think!' _he thought while shooting arrows at the poe everytime it tried to posses him. _'There's just gotta be _something_ that you can use to shine light on it... But what?'_

He was running out of arrows and only had three left. once he ran out, he would have no way of defending himself! He shot another arrow twords the poe's head, but it quickly moved out of the way. link grew angrier and quickly shot another at it. But it dodged again.

Now all he had was one arrow left. He reached for it, but once he brought it up closer to his bow, he saw that it was a different arrow; not a normal one. he had acsedently grabed a light arrow!

_'Duh!' _he thought. _'Why didn't I think of that before! But, I don't want to miss this shot...'_

He stood there with the light arrow ready to shoot. The string was pulled back all the way; if he shot it right now, it would reach miles away. But he wanted to make sure he didn't miss his last shot, so he stood there, waiting for it to come right at him.

Once it got a foot away from him, he shot it; a direct hit. Glowing light replaced the dark shadow of the poe. It was extremly bright so everyone covered theire eyes. When they were sure the light was out, they opened them to see what looked like a floting shadow with a black mouth and two eyes. Link new imedatly what he had to do. He quickly picked up his empty bottel that used to have his soup in it and swung it where the "shadow' was at, and put the cork on top. He then looked inside and smiled at the fuzzy purple and black clouds that were inside.

"Yes! I did it!" he said happily.

"Yeah, way to go, link" said Navi. "I would of _never _thought of using a light arrow... But I guess it worked all the same."

"But why did you want to capture it?" asked Tetra.

Link put the bottel down with all his other items and sat down next to them. "Don't give me that, Tetra," he said. "You know very well why I need that poe."

"Just checking," she said smieling.

Link was a bit confused by what she ment by that, but shruged it off.

"Well, I think it's time we all got some sleep. We have to wake up early tommorw if we want to _actually_ cover some ground."

Link streched. "Yeah. that sounds like a good idea." He got up and put the fire out with the dirt by them so that only Navi's light shone in the dark.

"Do you mind if I sleep in your hat, Link?" Navi asked. "i always do that with the other Link."

He agreed and took his hat off and put it on the ground for Navi. Then he laid down and tried to close his eyes. But he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Probaly because of the fact that it was too quiet. He was alwats used to hearing the waves crash agest the shore by his house and hearing the wind blow through the windows. But there wass nothing here. Not even a crictet. It made him feal a littel home sick, even though he _was _tecictaly home, just in a different time period.

He laid on the ground and tried to get some sleep, but he still couldn't.

_'Maybe if I can find a small hill to lay on I can look at the stars. That always helps me go to sleep.'_

He eventualy found a hill not too far from the camp site and laid down on the tall wavy grass. He felt so refreshed just being able to lay there and not do anything. It sort of reminded him of home, back on Outset. Sometimes he would climb up the steep moutain just so that he could lay on the grass and look at the stars from there.

There was only one thing missing here: back at home, there was at least a small breaze. But here, there was nothing.

So he sat up and pulled the Wind Waker out from his pocket, as he always did to make sure he never lost it, and began to play the Wind's Requeam. He moved it up left and right, with colorful sparkels following his every movement.

"Just a small breaze twords the West should do," he said to himself. He then slowly pointed twords where he thought was West, since he didn't have a compass with him. A small cooling breaze began to go through his hair and agest his face. It was _much_ better. Now it wasn't so quiet, at least to him it wasn't.

He gazed up at the stars and began to make out the Big and little Dipper, side by side. (**A/N: **In the game at night, if you look up at the stars, you really _can_ see the Big Dipper! Just thought I'd point that out.) It seemed to calm him down and make him forget all his worries: if his littel sister was ok, how he was going to get back home, and if Tetra would be safe from harm.

Where _was_ Tetra, anyway? He hadn't seen her go to bed, either that or he couldn't see her go to sleep in the dark. He shruged it off and tried to relax and get some well deserved rest. Then... he felt something creep up his shoulder. He jumped in alarm and fright and looked behind him, only to see a laughing Tetra pointing at him.

"You should of seen that look on your face!" she said while laughing. "Priceless!"

Link turned a bright red in frustration and was about to yell right in tetra's face, but he quickly stopped himself. He instead said "Why does everyone keep _scaring_ me like that all the time!"

"Maybe because you're easy to scare?" She sat down beside him. "I couldn't get to sleep either so I followed you here. And I also wanted to tell you something."

Link stopped her from talking by putting his finger up in the air, telling her to keep quiet.

"Actually," he said while putting his finger down, "I wanted to tell you something first." He took in a deep breath and said "Back in that Temple we were in eariler, I had yelled at you. I know I shouldn't of done that, but I was _really_, _really_ angry with you. And now I realize I shouldn't have done that. It was uncalled for from me, and I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Tetra was speachless. she was actually going to say the same thing to _him_ if _she_ got to speak first. Now she was glad she wasn't.

"Of _course_ I forgive you! You only got mad at me for something_ I_ did! It's prefically resonable."

Link gave a sign of releaf. "Thank goodness! Well, I think I'm going to go back to the camp to get some sleep now. Coming?"

Tetra nodded and followed him back to camp, where they fell asleep. Link felt so relived that she had forgiven him. He could now go to sleep knowing that he didn't feal guilty about it...

-IV-

"You did what!"

Ganondorf stood up and slamed his fist agasit his throne's armrest as his third in command stood in front of him. She was his personal sorceres, and a gerudo, like every one of his servents were. And like the gerudo, her hair was the color of fire. Her close were similar to the others, bikini top with poofy pants made of silk, shoes that curled at the end, and her hair in a ponytail with a ruby gem to hold it in place.

The only difference in her outfit from the others was instead of red as the trim for her clothing, it was blue, with much more detail in design.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lord Ganondorf. I did not know that poe I sent would end up helping them. I thought it would get rid of them for sure."

"Well obusuly it didn't! I should send you to the prison for this! You're just lucky you're third in command!"

Ganondorf sat down and signed. What was he to do to keep that Link from getting all the items he needed before he could send the future him free? The poe was ment to kill him, not _help_ him! He sat there silently, thinking. Then he started lauging.

"On second thought, it is a good thing he didn't die after all."

Ila, his sorcers's name, was confused.

"You mean, that is a good thing?"

"I didn't realize it before, but, yes it is a good thing."

"Sounds like you have a plan, Lord Ganondorf. Do you care to share it with me?"

"I sertainly do. You will play a huge part in it, so I want you to know every little detail about it.

"But first what you must do, is to slow them down by at least a whole day. Do you have any ideas on what you could do?"

She smiled. "I think I have an _excelent_ idea, Lord Ganondorf..."

-IV-

**A/N:** finnaly! It's done with! I hope liked this chapter. It took some very careful planning to do. I did lots of reseach on the Grudo Tribe so that I could get there looks down. Just remember, they don't have elf-like ears like the Hylains do. They have round ears like we do.

Oh yeah, I'm going to try to go to camp hyrule this year on so if you go there, look for me! I'll be under the name linkfreak131.

**Contest Time!** Ok, here's what you have to do: come up with either Link or Tetra's pariadise. For example: Link's could be sitting on a beach drinking ice cold lemade and eating watermelon, or, Tetra's could be sitting in a room full of gold and jewls.

The winner's idea will be placed in the fic, and their name will be in the credits. But, be warned! No one could be the winner. If I don't find one that I like, I will put my own in (Not the ones at the top. Different ones).

E-mail me, (it's in my profile) and copy and past this in the subject:

TLoZ contest for Link/Tetra's paridise from (your penname here)

You can send in as many as you like. The contest ends once I put up chapter #6, which will hopefully be by next month. I will e-mail you if you win or not.

**Responces to Reviewers:**

**Greki**: Thankyou! I'm glad you like it!

**Birth of Venus**: Yeah, yeah. I already know all about those spelling errors I've made. It won't happen again, I promiss!

**Sweetwater-Rhapsody**: Awwwww! Thankyou! And don't worry, I'll continue this story 'till it's finished! No matter _how_ long it'll take!

**dark sorceress of egypt**: I'm soooooo glad you're back! I missed you! Where've you _been_ all this time! Oh yeah, in your review from chapter One, you asked why Link still had the KoRL as his boat, correct? Well, I have an answer for you:

The relationship is meant to mirror that of the one

between Rauru and Kaepora Gaebora in OoT. It's like

one guy sits around at home while something he

possesses goes traveling in his place, which is why

you still have your boat after the King's death.

I got this from so I'm not sure if it's acurate, or not.

**halfatheory357**: Thankyou, again. And congrats on your poem! (She got her's published in a book!)

**Ra Ra**: Yeah, I was kinda woundering how _I_ was going to do that, too! But I kinda did it...


	6. Chapter 6

Check my profile about chapter 6...**  
**


End file.
